Sleeping in
by Nightranger45
Summary: Inquisitor Lavellan didn't sleep in, so naturally when she does, her friends get worried. However the reason behind this irregularity is not what they expected.
1. Caught in bed

His peaceful slumber was interrupted when the sun violently showed itself through the window.

He groaned and for the first time in a long time was not willing to get out of bed. When opened his eyes and was instantly woken up by what he saw.

The inner circle of the Inquisition.

Not all of them, just a few. But even still he couldn't believe his eyes.

Dorian looked angry but Solas knew that it only came from the brotherly love he developed for the woman.

Bull and Varric were smiling, not smirking or grinning but full on smiling.

Bull's was one of satisfaction he saw them together before they saw them together, and he couldn't help but feel good that he was right.

Varric's was one of genuine happiness, glad that the woman who at first denied any type of comfort from the elven apostate had graduated to trusting him enough to let him in her bed.

Though Solas didn't know this.

All that was left were the two women, Cassandra and Leliana.

Leliana had a small smile that couldn't be deciphered.

Cassandra looked mortified however, part of that was most likely because of the scene before them.

As she would describe Cassandra it:

Any hesitation that Lavellan about Solas in the waking world did not transfer into her subconsciousness.

And any reluctance to get close to Lavellan Solas had harbored faded that night.

Because they were as close as they could be.

Lavellan's head was on his chest, her hair splayed behind it with one of her hands above the covers laying where his heart was. And it was visible through the covers that their legs were tangled together and Solas's hand was around her waist keeping her close.

Solas looked down at the still very asleep Lavellan couldn't help the smile he knew rested on his face.

He leaned in close and whispered, "Wake up heart, we have visitors."

* * *

 _Ok so kinda felt like it was getting long and that I liked the ending BUT if anyone feels like a second part is needed then I'm more than willing to do another cause of reasons. Well that's it for now! Maybe see you later on another story._

 _-Night_

 _Dragon age or it's characters isn't mine._

 _I'm hungry. bye. again._


	2. Fen'harel's Truth

Solas was pacing.

Both Leliana and Dorian had watched this unusual behavior for awhile.

However, it stopped the moment Lavellan came in.

As he turned to face her he wore a smile, "Vhenan."

The Inquisitor seemed almost amused at something, "Cole said that you wanted to talk?"

"He did? May I ask what he said?"

"Can't say, it was too rushed," the amused expression turned to a full on grin. "I was right in the middle of a meeting too it was amazing." Her eyes darted up to Leliana's floor, and her voice took a more diplomatic tone, "I mean, such a shame that we've possibly lost a potential ally from a minor noble."

Dorian rolled his eyes and shouted down, "Quick thinking Inquisitor."

Lavellan ignored the comment instead sending a questioning look at Solas,"Must've been something important for Cole to rush me off like that."

The unusual nervous energy returned "Ah yes. With all that's been happening you have had no breaks in between. I thought that maybe you would wish a small break, that is if you can tear yourself away."

Lavellan looked genuinely surprised but nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

 _Two Days Later_

"We don't know anything about him! What if this is what he does? Lures woman out to kill them!" the man fell down on the Inquisitor's couch dramatically.

Laughter escaped Lavellan who was currently packing for a trip with Solas.

"Honestly Dorian what has gotten into you? You've never had a problem with Solas before."

The man in question huffed "I just don't want to see you hurt."

She turned towards him, "Come on Dorian it's Solas. What harm could he really do?"

"You don't know, none of us do! He hasn't exactly been forthcoming with his past."

Lavellan gave him a look, "Neither have I, you don't have a problem with me. So what's the difference."

He huffed, "Solas is male, so I'm afraid it would be inappropriate to think of him as a sister."

Lavellan's eyes softened and she sighed, "It'll be okay Dorian, and if it isn't then I'll come to you. Snotty nose and all.

* * *

 _Crestwood_

"Vhenan, I… there is something I must tell you."

She turned towards him, "What is it Solas?"

"Do you remember my theories about the Evanuris?"

"Of course you said they were mages or spirits."

"Yes, exactly. But it wasn't a theory, I know it for certain.'

Lavellan's eyes light up, "Really? How? Did you see something in the fade? Or a ruin?"

"No, I know because I was there."

Lavellan's brow furrowed, "You… were there?"

Solas's heart sank at the disbelief in her eyes.

"Yes I was. I am an elf of Arlathan."

For a moment she was quiet, then her hands went up to his face and tilted it so she could see his eyes better.

Then, after a moment of searching she nodded, "Alright, enemy's with the first darkspawn, in love with an elf from Arlathan. I can handle this."

Then she looked up in his eyes, "That's not it is it?"

He looked at her sadly, "You've heard tales of Fen'harel."

He saw surprise enter her expression but it quickly morphed to relief.

Solas in his confusion said,"You are not mad?"

"No I'm not."

Their was a surprising amount of love in her voice, despite what he just told her.

The next two words came out from Solas in a whisper, "Why not?"

She said nothing, simply leaning up and capturing his lips.

It was passionate and relieving at the same time as if a weight had been lifted off the lovers, his arms wrapped around her gently nudging her to get closer.

During the kiss he vaguely felt the fade shift and a spell being dropped. And when they parted she leaned forward and spoke in his ear, " _Look me in the eyes and tell me who I am Solas_."

With that she leaned back giving him full view of her eyes.

But instead of the fade green that he always loved, they were the color of melted gold.

The magic that she usually hid was now free. Her mana storage was vast in a way he had not seen since Arlathan.

Solas quickly put the pieces together and his eyes widened.

* * *

 _Second part as requested, probably not what was wanted but I hope it's satisfactory. Sorry for long beginning just figured people would want to know. Also Italics mean elvish. Right, keeping this short bye!_

 _-Night_

 _Dragon Age nor Jim and any other characters are mine_


End file.
